Pokemorphs: Draco, Bolt, Blaze, and Aqua
by blazing bey pokemaster
Summary: When real world 5th graders are turned to pokemon what will happen?
1. Prologue part 1

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Pokémon but I do own the characters in this story so plz don't use without my permission.**

**Prologue**

I'm Draco, as a 5th grader, everyone says we practically rule the school. But I ignore them I just stick with "the group" the group of Pokémon lovers. For the group of me and 3 others we collect and use _anything _involved with Pokémon.

Each of us has a title I was called the "gatherer" because even though I was the last to go into the group I got lots of merchandise fast. My friend Blaze, is called the" competitor" he got 60 of the best cards he could find and made the best card deck in the group. He also has the strongest of the video game Pokémon to be almost undefeated, he's the leader of the group. Bolt, is the "collector" he has some of the rarest Pokémon and Pokémon cards in the world most are original series. Aqua is the only female in the group and was called the "trader" because she could make some of the best deals in the group.

Each of us also uses a different type of Pokémon mainly, I use dragon, Bolt uses electric, Blaze uses fire, and aqua uses water.

We all thought we knew _everything _about Pokémon, but we _didn't._ We didn't know what it was like to _be_ Pokémon.


	2. Prologue part 2

**Prologue Part 2**

It was a typical day at school P.E. first, than math, than science, then lunch. Now it was recess time. Me and my friends had gathered ready to do the first card tournament at school. We knew the rules and got our 60 card decks it was me with my "Champions Deck" .vs. Blaze's "Final Blast Deck". I drew my cards with a fighting energy, a tranpinch, and some others. I put my tranpinch in play and attached my fighting energy, I knew I didn't stand much of a chance against his rayquaza C, but luckily he didn't have an energy to attack me. I did have a vibrava and evolved tranpinch, rayquaza had one more energy needed, lucky for me, I drew flygon attached the final energy and attacked hard witch almost KO'd rayquaza C. On the other battlefield it was Bolt .vs. Aqua, Aqua had a huge lead with 5 KO's and 1 prize card left. Then suddenly, I felt Weak and blacked out.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

When I woke up after I don't know how long. I was in a room there were people in lab coats and my mom. I was confused and felt very different. It was strange I felt like I more... body, more body parts. I was too confused to speak. Then a white light came around me and I fell asleep.

I awoke again, I was in my bed and my mom was in front of me. "Draco? Are you OK?" She asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." I replied.

"Do you feel OK?

"Err... I feel different"

"How different?"

"I can't explain it I just feel different."

**Draco's Mom's thought process**

How am I going to tell him? What will he say when he realizes?

**Back to Reality**

"Mom you look like your hiding something."

"I am..."

Worries suddenly went through me. She could tell me _anything. _Thoughts pored my mind.

"Do you remember what happened at school?"

"Yea. I blacked out at recess."

"Well, you had to go to the hospital."

"I WHAT?"

"Had to go to the hospital. You were hit by a rare disease that tries to turn you into the disease by taking over your DNA, then making you think you've been that disease your whole life."

"And your point is..?"

"Well the disease got to your DNA, but not your brain. They removed the virus but had to replace your DNA."

"WHAT! I'M NOT IN MY BODDY!"

"Well, in a word, yes."

I looked at myself to see I had 3 fingers with claws, green scales, a tail, and 2 wings. I had so many questions going through my mind but I was so shocked I could only say "How could you?"

"Huh?"

"How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"Let them turn me into a flygon." (I have no idea how they got the DNA for something that doesn't exist.)

"A what?"

"A flygon, it's a Pokémon."

"You mean one of those things that you constantly obsess about?"

"Yep. But what will my friends think about me? What about school? I'll get constantly teased."

"No you won't."

"Oh! Don't get all nice with me after what you did to me!"

"I'll go, I just wanted to tell you that the doctor said to stay home from school until Tuesday.

"OK just leave! I need some time alone."


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I sat in my room stunned. All my hopes and dreams were lost. I couldn't pursue my dream job of being a rollercoaster engineer. Now that I'm a Pokémon I can't do anything in life. The last 10 minutes had been the most shocking 10 minutes of my life. Me? A Pokémon? Why Me?

By the time Tuesday came around I didn't think I was ready. I prepared for school hoping for the best. (Nobody says anything) "Oh, and your teacher knows about what happened and she said that she'd help you explain everything that happened to the class." mom said. It helped me to know that my teacher wouldn't be as shocked as the class probably would be.

I got into my class without being seen (wow...) but, when I got into my room, I couldn't avoid the fact I was a flygon, I was constantly stared at. I sat down nobody talked to me for the rest of the time before class, (They were probably too shocked and scared to say anything.) I also noticed that there was a reshiram at Blaze's seat, a zekrom at Bolt's seat, and another flygon at Aqua's seat, even though they didn't talk to me, I think we all had the same idea, "Wow! You too?"

After typical morning announcements, the teacher helped explain everything to the class. For the first time we had a completely silent 1st half of the morning. It was actually pretty easy to do my work, even as a Pokémon.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At recess, the 4 of us met up. At the same time we all said "Wow! You too?" Our conversation went out like this:

Me: Wow you all got turned into Pokémon? How did it happen to you?

Bolt: It was some kind of disease DNA thingy for me, I don't exactly remember exactly what happened in my conversation with mom.

Blaze: Same

Aqua: Same

Me: Well, I guess we all got affected by the same disease.

Blaze: Well, what should we do now?

Bolt: I guess we should see if we can use real moves like in the games and movies.

After awhile we had our moves and abilities figured out.

Bolt: Fusion Bolt, Bolt Strike, Draco Meteor, and Mist

Blaze: Fusion Flare, Blue Flare, Draco Meteor, and Mist

Aqua: Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor, Sandstorm, and Hyper Beam

Me: Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor, Hyper Beam , and Sand Tomb

Then we had a bunch of kids come over and started questioning us. I was finally popular.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I've grown petty used to being a Pokémon and I haven't had any problems since the transformation.


End file.
